Her choice
by MariaTroy
Summary: Jason Todd has been killed. Now who will Maria choose to love. But what happens when he comes back. What drama will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Young Justice or any other media**

* * *

><p><em>PART ONE: Love and Death<em>

* * *

><p>Maria Troy was typing her reports on the teams recent mission and she looked over at the picture of her and Jason. The second Robin. She smiled as she remembered the fist time she met him.<p>

Flashback:

Maria and Dick entered the cave through the elevator. Batman was sipping tea that Alfred had just served. Dick crossed his arms.

Dick: Ok Bruce, Why'd you call us here? We have a city to protect ya know.  
>Voice: So they're the infamous Titan Leaders huh? Wow<p>

They turned to see a boy a little younger then them. He was wearinga new version of Robin's old costume. He was smirking smugly and he walked around them evaluating them.

Jason: I'm Jason, I'm the newest member of the bat family. You wondergirl have a 'wonder'ful rack.

Dick clenced his fist and went to go foreward but Maria beat him to the punch. She slapped him so hard it sent him flying towards Bruce, who caught him with one arm. He stumbled back onto his feet. Maria walked towards him and grabbed him by the front of his costume.

Maria: Listen here boy, you will from now, on, talk and treat women with respect. If you talk this way to a female again I will remove the appenge without killing you and you will live the rest of your life dickless.  
>Jason: Yes Ma'am<p>

She let him down. Dick was laughing and Jason had a blush spread across his face and he looked down ashamed. Maria just simpley smiled kindly.

End Flashback

She laughed softly and completed her report and save it to Nightwings's folder, where he could acess it and reveiw it. Sometimes he was just like the Bats. Dick had gone ahead to greet Bruce and Jason back from their mission in Russia. She smiled and went and changed into her Civies. She waved goodbbye to Megan and Conner who were currently sitting together and watching some action movie. All she heard was a woman crying over her dead lover. She rolled her eyes. She hated movies like that.  
>She entered the transporter code for the Batcave and she entered. She made it to the cave. No one was there. That was strange since that was usually where they had catch up sessions. She heard the Elevator ding and it opened revealing a very solem Alfred. His eyes looked mmore tired then usual.<p>

Alfred: Miss Maria, Master Richard and Master Bruce are waiting for you upstairs in the study.

Maria's eyes widdened slightly. She knew that tone. She suddenly realized what was missing. She ran into the elevator. She ran to Bruce's Study and slammed the door open.

Maria: Where's Jason!

Dick stood up and Bruce looked down. Maria clenched her teeth, she began to tremble and tears began leakng down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands and began sobbing uncontrolably. Dick kneeled down and took her into his arms. He clenched his eyes shut to prevent tears from escaping. Maria sobbed into his chest. Alfred stood in the hallway and for once he let his butler posture slip. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, he let out a mournful sigh. Bruce just sat there and watched the floor. Maria's cries echoed in his ears. He clenched his eyes shut. He felt as if the world around him were falling apart. He knew he couldn't just leave though. He had to stay...he had to stay strong..for them..

The computer announce the arrival of WonderGirl. Maria walked in eyes red and glassed over. She had a clear tremble as she clencehed her fist. Megan moved to go comfort her friend but Aqualad stopped her. They couldn't help her. She entered her office and locked the doors. They heard crashing but they didn't go to check on her. When you're a hero...when you put your life on the line. These things happen.

A week later...

The Team was sitting around going over reports when Tsunami rushes into the Tower. She is beaten and bloodied, tears are flowing freely from her eyes. Her arm is sliced and there are two gouge marks on her theigh.

Nightwing: Corrie what happened!  
>Tsunami: The Joker! The Joker! He- He-<br>She let a out a sob and crossed her arms to stop herself from shaking.  
>Tsunami: He took Roy!<p>

Maria had dropped a glass. Her eyes filled with rage. Tsunami collasped into Aqualad's arms. She sobbed and the team became horrified. The Titans quickly suited up and were out the door. Maria was still standing there. In complete shock. She put on her armor and was in gotham before the Titans. They had taken the ship. She took the portal. She was quickly able to hack Batman's files and found Jokers most likely holding warehouse. She left Batman and note and was gone.  
>Batman came down the elevator ten minutes later. He see that his computer has been activated and on the screen is a note.<p>

Bruce: Red Arrow has been taken by the joker. Warehouse 7 in the docks. I will get there and subdue him. Contact the league in case we need back up -Maria

Batman crumbled the paper in his hands and threw it. He glared at the screen and activated his com link.

Green Arrow: Go ahead Bruce.  
>Batman: Joker has Roy...sending you coordinets.<p>

The line went dead but he knew Green Arrow had received the message. He just hoped to god that Roy would be saved. Just so Ollie wouldn't have to go through what he just had. No one deserves that sorrow. He was sure Maria was thinking the same thing. He also knew Maria was out for blood.

At the Warehouse...

Maria had just beaten down the door. She quickly disabled all of the goons that Joker had hired. She heard echos of Jokers laughter and Roy's grunts of pain. She heard metal scrape the floor. She rounded a cornor and saw Joker about to put a bullet in Roy's head.

Maria: Don't you dare shoot him Joker.

Joker looked up with that grin plastered on his face. He pointed the gun at her and fire nine rounds. One hit her arm. She blocked the rest. Jokers grin quickly faded when he realized she was suffering no pain. He growled and went to put a bullet in Roy's head but all he got was a empty click indicating he was out of bullets. He growled and dropped the gun and went to grab a joker gas pellet. She threw a dagger into his hand. She rushed foreward and pinned him down to the ground with her heel. Crushing his ribs. He grunted in pain then smiled and laughed painfully.

Joker: Guess it's back to Arkahm for now. Oh well, at least I killed one sidekick. At least it was the one that matter.

Maria's eyes widdened in shock then narrowed in broke severel ribs and went over and grabbed the crowbar. She looked at Joker, scowl plastered on her face, and took the crowbar and smacked him across the face. It left a huge gash in his cheek and she continued beating him. She broke his arms and legs. Crushed his pelvis. Severed his shoulder from it's pocket.

Maria: How dare you have the audacity to keep smiling like that. In front of me! You killed him! You godamn killed him! I'll make you suffer! You'll wish I would just kill you!

Before she could deliver a final blow she heard a beeping sound. She looked over to see ove 300 pounds of C4 explosived set to go off in two minutes. Maria threw the crowbar far away.

Maria: I'll tell you this. If you no longer want me to break every bone in your body everytime they heal, you'll do the world a favor and just die. Maria kicked his head so his ears began bleeding. She picked up Roy and walked out of the warehouse. She placed roy aginst a far away building and She turned and looked at the building that held the most insane man in the world. The warehouse blew up. She didn't even flinch. The fire burned in her eyes as pieces came crashing down. She heard a yell behind her. Green Arrow..Batman..The Titans and the mentors of the league showed up. They all gasped atthe horror that was before them. There was Maria coverd in someone blood. Some of Roy's and most of Jokers. Superman and Superboy rushed past her and began putting out the fire. Tsunami, Green Arrow and Zatanna tended to Roy. Aqualad, Aquaman..Artemis..Kid Flash helped put out the fire. The martians were forced to stay back. Batman and Wonder Woman approached Maria and demanded to know what had hapened. She ignored them and watched as the fire dimmed. As the roar as the fire faded she heard the worst noise in the universe erupt. Jokers laugh. Her face became clear with rage. She watched as Superman dragged Jokers bloody body from the warehouse. He was laughing and starring straight at Maria. Taughting her. Asking her to kill him. She glared at him then turned away and flew off. Wonder Woman went to go after her but Bruce put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. He knew where she was going and he would get her later.

The Skies grew dark in Gotham. Sprouting lightning followed by large blast of thunder. She landed at the Wayne manor cemetary. She walked to Jason's grave. She layed besides it and put her hand where his cheek would of been if he had been there.

FlashBack:

A storm was erupting outside and Maria was staying at Wayne manor for the night. Jason knocked on her door and entered. Maria was sitting on the window ceil. She smiled at him. He blushed slightly

Maria: What's wrong Jay?  
>Jason: I'm uh- Uh- nevermind.<p>

He went to leave.

Maria: Wait..I know Jay,

She pulled him under her bed and layed there with him. She giggled at this childish act but she cuddled up to Jason. They Spent the night under the bed and that whole night Jason wasn't woken up by the thunder or his nightmares.

EndFlashback:

She closed her eyes and her tears began to mix in with the rain. Dick walked out to her a few hours later. She was asleep. Shivering slightly. He had seen the whole thing. He had found Joker moments after Maria but he didn't stop her. She let her bury her feeling along with Jason. He knew it was over tonight. He picked her up and carried her inside. He changed her cloths and put her in bed. After he had changed into his own PJ's he slipped into bed with her. She cuddled up to him immediatly. He looked down and saw the tired red eyes of his best friend...His Maria. He looked back at her with his bright blue eyes and kissed her forehead. She didn't stop him. She burried her face into his neck and for that night she was at peace. and so was he.

END OF PART ONE

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok peoples...Based on this Who do you think Maria Troy should end up with.<strong>_

_**Review pleases. If someone responds to this story then it will continue. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Chapter 2**

**I do not own Young Justice or any other media...**

* * *

><p>2 years Later...<br>A Drug Lord waved a pistol around screaming at the other members sitting at the table

"What the hell is goin on here! Give me one good reason I shouldn't blow everyone's head off!"  
>Another Druglord, a stern looking woman with blonde hair and glasses stood up and retorted at the man. "Look we were brought here the same way you were. Tied up and blindfolded. We're victums in this. We're innocent"<br>A Voice came from the Shadows...  
>"Well we all know that's a lie"<p>

A man wearing a red bikers helmet walked out of the shadows carrying a AK-47. One DrugLord called up to the man.

"Who the Hell are you!"  
>"Sit down and shut up."<br>"Make Me!"

Rapid fireshots went off. Everyone ducked in cover. When there was a cease fire...they saw the DrugLord shot several times in the head. The bullets had hit him in such a manuver that when he fell backwards, he fell right into a chair.

"Now that I have your full attention..."

At the Batcave...

"Until I return I need you two to gaurd the City. I'll be away for a week..Can you handel this?"

Batman Turned to the two Young Adults. There stood founding Members of the Titans, Nightwing and Maria Troy. They were now twenty and had grown quite a bit in the last two years. Nightwing had cut his hair so he no longer had a pony tail. Maria, now instead of Red short tights and a gold and ruby belt, sported long black tights, navy blue boots with a red trim and she wore a Gold Wonder Symbol around her waiste.

"Come on Bats. We aren't kids anymore. We protect Bludhaven and sometimes the world night to night. Gotham will be just another night on the Job"

Nightwing laughed and took a sip of hot chocolate that Alfred had brought down specially for him.

"Aww..No marshmellows?" Nightwing Pouted

"Not kids?...right..."

Maria was spaceing out. Batman followed her gaze and found her looking at Jason's old uniform. He frowned but didn't say a word. He knew that she was just now able to go a night without crying. Dick ended up getting a apartment with her so she could get rest. For some reason...The last couple of weeks..She's been waking up in a cold sweat screaming for Jason to stop. She won't tell Dick what's going on. Dick called Bruce to ask him what it might be. Bruce said her counscious was createing a simulation where she were trying to stop Jason from walking off to his death. Dick accepted the Answer and just suffered through the nightly screams.

"Anyway...This will update you on the status of Arkham. In case anyone breaks out. I have to leave now..my plane departs in a hour. Good Luck."

Batman walked over to the elevator that led back up to the Mansion. Nightwing put his mask on and went to mount his bike.

"We get to Gaurd his city while he away and he won't even let you drive the Bat-mobile?"

Maria floated over to dick who slid his helmet on.

"I know tell me about it. Look you'll need to stay low because you'll be a huge target up in the sky-"

He looked over to see Maria Glareing at him.

"Not a rookie..I know..I know..."

He started the cycle and reved the engine before speeding down the driveway out of the Bat-cave. Maria took one last glance at Jason's uniform and bit her trembling lip before flying off after Nightwing.

At the Docks. Nightwing was crouched on some Cargo looking through Bird-noculars. He saw a stange truck speeding through the roads of the Dock Yard.

"Well something tells me they're up to no good."  
>"What was your first clue sherlock"<br>"Hey! Sherlock has nothing on me! I was trained by the Godamned Batman!"

Maria rolled her eyes and drove off the edge and began fly towards the truck. Nightwing just watched and whistled.

The thugs in the truck werearmed and on the lookout.

"No cops or bats around. I think we're good."

Maria landed on the hood of their truck.

"No...you're anything but good."

The thugs screamed and one fired a shotgun at her. She used her bracelet to block the shot. It ricoahed into the wheels of the truck and the driver began to loose control. The Back doors of the doors flew open as the crashed into the side of the wall. The Truck did a complete flip and landed upside down. One thug was still conscious and tried to reach for a pistol that had landed right outside the window. Suddenly the truck flipped back over and the thug screamed like a little girl as the Truck door was ripped off. Maria pulled the thug and seat out of the vehical and threw him over into a conor. Nightwing walked up dragging the two other thugs behind them.

"So boy's what's the cargo? Priceless goods? "  
>"We-We D-don't know..look we just lifted the truck we didn't.."<br>"You now how Wondergirl here just made you crash and threw you over here...If you lie to my face again I'll do so much worse to you"

The thug gulped but then a noise turned their attention to the cargo box. It began rumbling and Maria stepped foreward.

"This can't be good"

The box erupted reveiling the Amazo Android. It's eyes opend and it stood there accessing their powers. The thug began freaking out as Nightwing cuffed him to the truck.

"What is that!"  
>"Your cargo. It looks like it wants to come over and say hi"<p>

The Android Flew foreward going for Nightwing. Maria intersected him giving it a left uppercut. It quickly recoved and caught Maria's wrist and punched her into a cargo crate. It went to use it's heat vision on Maria but Nightwing deflected it with a lead sheild.

"Packs quite a punch for a Toaster on steroids."

Nightwing Charged and fliped and kicked the android then pulled out brass knuckles and slammed his fist into the Android's face knocking out one eye of vision. He came back and grabbed Maria in a bear squezz and began to fly upward. She strugged as the reach a high alltitude the oxegen became to thin even for her and she began to black out. Nightwing threw a batarang as far up as he could. It effectivly slammed into the Androids ear and caused it to began falling back to earth. It let go of Maria and Nightwing watched in hororr as she didn't wake up. He quickly got up to he highest point of the dockyard and as Maria was falling past him he jumped foreward and caught her. He rolled across a crate with her. When they stopped rolling he shielded her head as the Android hit the ground and exploded. Peices of metal flew everywhere. Maria finally came to and looked around.

"Crap"  
>"No 'Oh thank you Nightwing! You saved my life! You're so handsome and heroic kiss me!'?<p>

Maria just looked at Nightwing.

"Yea I thought not"

They walked back over to the Truck where the thugs were. Nightwing kneeled next to them. Maria stood in front of them.

"This shipment was ment for the Black mask. I doubt you idiots are smart enough to think of this. Who do you work for?"

"I swear, we're not working for anybody!"  
>Nightwing pulled out a taser and clicked it and let it snapple as he moved it closer to the thug.<p>

"Ok! Ok! The Red Hood! We're workin for the Red hood.! We don't have any choice or he'll-"

A bullet swished right threw Maria's hair and into the thugs head. Two more shot landed in the other thugs.

"Snipper!"

Nightwing and Maria ducked in cover. Nightwing peeked over and looked through his bird-noculars. He saw a shadow figure running away.

"He's on those roof tops! Let me get my cycle!"  
>"No Time"<p>

Maria grabbed Nightwing and started flying towards the city.

At the Titans Tower...

"Damnit wally that was my poptart!"  
>"You said you weren't Hungry Arty!"<br>"Just because I'm not hungry now doesn't mean i might not want it later!"  
>"Artyyyyy!"<br>"Fine Whatever!"

Wally did a happy dance and chomped down on a blueberry poptart. Artemis went and sulked on the couch. The computer announced the arrival of Aqualad and Megan.

"Hey guys welcome back!"

Wally spit crumbs everywhere and Aqualad eyed him tiredly in annoyance. Superboy came out and Megan walked up and hugged him and hegave her a kiss on the cheek. Aqualad looked around.

"Are Maria and Dick at home or Patrol?"  
>"They were called to Gotham by Batman. They won't be here for a week."<p>

Artemis grumbled and nearly smacked Wally as he tried to give her a blueberry poptart kiss. Aqualad walked into Maria's office and grabed some bandages for minor injuries he had substain from Patrol. He acidently knocked over the Picture of Maria and Jason. It cracked right down the middle. Aqualad cursed under his breath and picked it up. He never even had a chance with Maria..did he?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok R&amp;R Just so you know I lan on letting the Joker show his face again ^.^ So... yea<strong>

**Still open for couple options**

**MariaXDick Grayson/Nightwing**

**MariaXJason Todd/Red Hood**

**MariaXAquaLad**

**TsunamiXRed Arrow, WallyXArtemis, Megan Superboy are the offical couples of this fic**


	3. Chapter 3

**K Updating like crazy...**

**As promised there will be a joker appearence and if you have any pointers on how to depic him better let me know**

**I do not own young justice or any other Media**

* * *

><p>Back at the Batcave...<p>

Maria and Dick had lost the sniper. Dick was logging onto the Bat Computer. He pulled up a file of a nearby Security Camra. It caght the Sniper Running away from them. They zoomed in and found it to be a man with motorcyle styling and a red helmet.

"The Red hood..."

"I thought..."

"Several Criminal have knocked off the Red hood look..but there's one in particular."

"But he's locked up..or he better be"

"Maybe we should go for a visit"

Maria glared at the image on the screen.

"This idiot better be something big for me to have to see that lunatic again."

At Arkham Asylum...

Joker sat at a table wraped up in a straight jacket and covered in chains. He smiled and looked at Nightwing and Maria.

"It's so nice of you kids to come visit Uncle J. You look great bird boy..been working out? And you Wondergirl...You could use more sun. Your completion looks disgustingly tan. Red suits you better."

He laughs and Maria's eyes narrow. Nightwing threw a picture down in front of the joker.

"Oh hello...is this my Kid? I thought Harley looked fat"  
>"He's calling himself the Red Hood. What do you know?"<br>"Ugh you kids Today...All Serious. Ya know..All work and no play makes Joker a insane boy"

He chuckles and Maria slams her hands down on the Table.

"If You're behind this in anyway..We will find out. And there will be consiqunces!"  
>"Tsk TSk Temper Temper WonderGirl...You so much less fun now. You have as much of a sense of humor as that dead replacement of bird boys here."<p>

Maria's eyes widdened. He grinned

"Wanna see my crowbar?"

Maria grabbed the front of his straight jacket and threw him against the door. She lifted him up by his throat and glared hard at him. He grinned.

"You gonna do it this time? Or are you gonna put me in a body cast for the next year?"

Maria went to punch him and Nightwing moved foreward a bit. She growled and dropped him to the floor and turned away from him and wraped her arms around her shoulders. The Joker laughed.

"So disappointing..."

Back at Star City...

Tsunami took her hair down from the three buns atop her head. Her long blue hair flowed down her back. She heard a tap at her window. She looked over to see Red Arrow waiting for her to let him in. She walked over and opened the Window.

"I have a front door ya know."

"I know..but it's easier coming in threw the Window"

She scoffs and continues taking off her uniform. Roy took his mask off and set it on the table. Tsunami walked into the Bedroom.

"Hey..Corrie..Aqualad is gonna need us to come over for patrol in Bludhaven this week. Maria and Dick are in gotham for something."

Corrie threw some cloths at Roy's head. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Hopefully that insane clown stays in Arkham..or this time she will kill him"

Roy kissed the stone on Corries head and she walked in the kitchen.

"Era uoy yrgnuh?"

"Nah just thirsty..got anymore sprite?"

"Sey"

"You're lucky we've know eachother so long.. but you really should get in the habbit of speaking foreward not backwards."

"Yrros ym retsis syawal ekops ot em siht yaw"

"Cor..."  
>"Sorry Roy"<p>

Back in Gotham.

NightWing and Maria had gotten a tip about a trade-off of weapons. The showed up right as the helicopter was taking off. Nightwing fired a electromatic disamplifier at the helicopter and it began malfuntioning. The Red hood was pioleting it and he moved it off the edge of the building and it began falling towards civilians.  
>Maria rushed over the edge and grapped a hold of the helicopter. In a quick glance she saw the Red Hood exit and land on a roof top. He waved at her and made a heart shape with his hands before running off. She struggled to hold onto the helicopter. Nightwing shot a batarag into it and sllowed the impact force so Maria was able to land it safely on the sidewalk. Nightwing was already after Red Hood and after making sure no one was injured she flew after them. Red hood looked down at them following him.<p>

"Ok then..Nice Night for a run"

He took off and within seconds Nightwing And Maria were on his tail. Nightwing threw a batarang and Red Hood doged it by running right into a building under construction. He smashed his way through and looked behind him to see Maria right behind him. He jumped out the window and pointed the gun at her. They stared at eachother for a minute but then he shot at her which she easily deflected.

"Oh..right..she does that."

He landed on the roof and took off again. Nightwing passed Maria on the way down. She grabbed his arms and swung him ahead so they wouldn't loose him. They were running across a edge when Nightwing threw a birdarang with a cable attached to it at Red hood. It wrapped around his foot and before it even tuged he sliced it off. Nightwing gaped for a moment before Maria slapped him in the head flying past him.

"oh Right the chase"

They chased Red Hood into a train station and they looked around and saw no sign of him.

"Shit..Did we loose him again?"  
>Nightwing looked arund but Maria saw a bomb on a piller.<p>

"Get Down!"

She sheilded him from the blast earning several gashes and getting knocked out. When the smoke cleared Red Hood was on a motorcyclelooking at them.

"She always was to good for you-"

A train drowned out the last part of his sentence. When it passed he was gone.

Back at the mansion...

"I don't get it...it's like he a step ahead of us. Every move we make he's twenty steps ahead."

Alfred was bangeding Maria up and she looked drained.

"I don't get it..it's like he knows our tatics..like here...when he cut the line..not onlu is it hard to find a knife that can cut batman's line but he sliced it before it topped. You don't just do that. It has to be learned."

"Dick...I'm gonna call it a night, I'll help out more tommrow."

"Alright Maria...make sure to get plenty of rest. I'll be up as soon as I can"

Maria entered the elevator with Alfred. Dick turned back to the monitor and played back the last time they saw Red Hood. He heard something he didn't like. He filtered out the back ground noise and played it back.

"She always was to good for you Grayson!"

Dick stood up and knocked the chair over. He gaped at the monitor and clenched his fist.

With Maria...

Maria was flying over the rooftops of Gotham. She landed and looked over the edge ofthe building. She felt like she knew Red Hood like he was closer then she realized.

"Hey Beautiful"

Speak of the Devil

Maria turned and looked at him. She glared and made herself battle ready. Red hood just crossed his arms.

"You still have that same beautiful glare."  
>"Who are you?"<p>

At the Batcave...

Dick was running test and is showed a positive match for the DNA of Jason Todd. A loud crash came from behind. Alfredstood there in shock. He droped all the tea he had brought down. He just starred at the screen.

Back with Maria...

"I'm hurt Maria..You don't remember me"

He began walking towards her. She stepped back. He got closer and closer until Maria stuck out and crushed the helmet off his head and tackled him. She opend her eyes and looked down at a all to familiar mask...

"You..."

* * *

><p><strong> K there's a lil cliffy for ya. Oh and all you who didn't get Tsunami's speech.. She was speaking backwards...eht is the ya know?<strong>

**K R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha Continued now**

**I don't own nothing .**

* * *

><p>Maria looked down in horror at him. She fell backwards and scooted away from him. He sat up and smiled. Tears filled Maria's eyes.<p>

"J-Jason...Is that you?"

He nodded and stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She lunged foreward and hugged him tightly sobbing into his chest. He hugged her back and held her. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him. He wiped tears from her eyes and kissed her passionatly. She kissed him back with as much emotion as she could muster. She wraped her arms around his neck and let tears slide down her cheeks. But for the first time in two years..They were tears of joy. They pulled apart for air. He kissed her cheek and pecked her on the lips once again.

"I am so sorry..I wanted to talk to you sooner but everything that was happening was preventing it and also everytime I saw you..You were with Grayson."

"Jason..What do you think you're doing? You're acting like a crimelord!"

"This city is a mess and backman or grayson haven't made a dent but ever since I started running the show...Crime has gone down 30%."

"But you're killing people Jason..."

"You have to crack a few eggs to make a omlett."

"Jason...Just come home...just stop all this..we can move to a new town and start a new life. Away from Batman away from crime.."

"Maria..I would love nothing more then to run away with you..but right now..I need you at my side helping me clean up the city. We can control Gotham. We'll be rich. Everyone will fear but love us."

"Jason..."

He placed a figure on her lips and smiled at her.

"We'll discuss business tommrow...for now I just want to be with you."

He grabbed her hand and led her off the building and to a red car where he had he get in. They drived to the upperclass of Gotham. They stoped at a fancy Hotel and went straight in. They entered a room with a single bed and a romantic atmosphere. He pulld Maria to him and held her. She pulled his mask away slowly and looked into his dark brown eyes. He smiled and kissed her they fell onto the bed. They spent the night together in passion and love. Two years of emotions released...

The Next morning...

Maria woke up only coverd with a thin sheet. She held it against her chest as she sat up. She saw a note next to her.

'Dear love,  
>I know you'll be sore today so I want you to stay here and relax Order Room service when you get hungry and I'll be back around 4:00 Am -Jay'<p>

Maria layed proped against the lush pillows she looked up at the ceiling. She decided today she was not WonderGirl...she was just a woman..she was Maria and she was going to wait for Jason to come home...because in all truths he was all she ever wanted...

With Nightwing...

Dick sat on a chair in front of the Front door. He began nodding off when Alfred walked up.

"Master Richard may I sugest sleeping in a bed? I've had your room prepared since last night"

"I know Alfred thank you..I just want to know where she is. It's nerve rattling...And now that jason is around..I don't know what to think"

The telephone began ringing. Dick rushed over to it and picked it up and rushed a greeting in.

"Dick..Calm down jeez."

"Maria! Where are you I'll come get you"

"I'm fine I'll be home soon enough. Get some rest I know you've been up all night"

"But..."

"Dick..."

He sighed and agreed. He said goodbye and hung up the phone. He traced the call and went to grab the keys but Alfred took them from him.

"Sir, you have been up all night. I will drive us to Miss Maria's location"

Dick groaned but agreed and ran out to the car Alfred walking calmly behind him.

They arrived at the hotel 10 minutes later. They saw Jason walk into the Hotel. Dick glared at him and followed him discretly. He saw jason enter the elevator. It stopped at level 34. Dick went into the Stairs and shot his grapple gun up and Rode up to level 34. He opened the stair door and saw Jason just getting off the elevator and walking down the hall. He entered a room Dick quickly through clay into the door so it wouldn't lock. He sat outside and listened to what was going on inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know but hey i'm open for ideads now cause i finally hit writters block at 3 in the morning<strong>


End file.
